


Oh no, they didn't!

by Neferit



Series: Lurker!Bones [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, Gen, Parody, ontd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lurker!Bones browsed his friends page - and oh no, they didn't!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no, they didn't!

**Author's Note:**

> So, there had been the OT post over at jim_and_bones community - so here is my part of the OT goodness, tehee! Well, as well as a bit of rant at famous authors and their words about fanfiction *glares*

Leonard had been sitting by his computer, for once doing nothing than catching up for the friendly updates on his LJ, when his eyes caught several interesting updates.  
  
"Famous Authors on Fan Fiction"  
  
"The Irregular OT post"  
  
Sounds good, he thought, opening the first one. In less than five minutes he had been deviously deleting books from his ebook library, cursing like a man possessed.  
  
"So stories using your characters make you barf, eh?" he hissed, punching the Enter key on his keyboard in answer to "Do you really want to delete folder "Outlander Series"? Proceeding to do so will delete all the files in it." Yes. Empty the Recycle Bin. Hell yes.  
  
Leonard understood that some authors were against the idea of fan fiction using their characters. He got it that once you write something, it becomes your baby, and since it's your baby, you do not want to see it hurt (and man, some fan fic authors were really nasty to the characters!) and thus will do everything in your power to protect it. But saying that everything using your characters is only barf making?!  
  
"Well, my dear lady," he said, contentedly resting against the backrest of his chair, "I assure you that if nothing else, you accomplished that _I_ won't be barfing at reading anything with your characters."  
  
Browsing through his computer he noticed increased speed of every operation done by the machine. Hm, he thought, it seems that cleaning some space on your harddisc is like removing tumour...  
  
Closing the panel with words about fan fiction, he returned to the _Irregular OT post_ , opening it. He started a new comment:  
  
"Hello everyone, I just read this interesting post about fan fiction - and after several simple operations my computer feels better than ever before... just like my bank account will feel in future, because I will buy no more of these works..." He was laughing not much later afterwards, some of the off-topic posts were just too funny - who would have thought that people would make icons starring Spock as a party animal? Haha!  
  
Jim looked up from the book he was reading while being sprawled on the sofa. Hm, curious how pointing Bones in the right direction finally managed to make him do some much needed disc cleaning. Great. More space means more movies they can watch together.  
  
And, of course, he made a note to himself, they will need new keyboard - but no need to tell Bones yet. If seeing him laughing so much meant destroyed keyboard, he will have to restock on keyboards in advance.


End file.
